Harry Potter y el Cetro del Crepusculo
by RobertoGonzalez
Summary: En la era de las tinieblas, Las Leyendas es lo unico a lo que hay que aferrarse...  Quien alzara su varita y liberara su poder interno...  Hogwarts no durara mucho...
1. La chica de alado

_**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo solamente los utilizo con el fin de entretener...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>La chica de alado <strong>_

Era Primera hora de la mañana cuando unos rayos de sol se colaron por la ventana del numero 4 de Privet drive...

Estos rayos daban directo en la cara de un chico de aproximadamente 16 años el cual dormia con cierta inquietud, la cual se notaba en su rostro sudoroso y la exprecion de angustia que aun dormido portaba...

llevaba dias con el mismo sueño...

-Sueño de Harry-

- Apurte..-le decia un chico de cabello castaño, ojos obscuros y tez blanca, a una muchacha de aparentemente su misma edad, ambos se notaban sumamente preocupados, mientras caminaban por un extraño pasillo - tenemos que llevar el cetro -

- No entiendo por que tenemos que hacerlo nosotros - replicaba la chica con desgana  
>- El haci lo quiere, No hagas mas preguntas y camina - decia el chico cada vez caminando mas rapido<p>

Al doblar una curva, la chica se paro en seco y con una voz alterada le contesto al chico  
>- Porque somos sus esclavos -<p>

El chico se paro en seco ante estas palabras, el pasillo con antorchas dejaban en claro la profunda tristesa que el joven tenia ensima.

- Allison - dijo poniendo una mano en su mejilla - No somos esclavos.. Tenemos que ayudarlo..Nuestara vida depende de ello y lo sabes -  
>- Pero.. -<br>- Pero nada.. Aly te lo suplico deja de preguntarme ...- dijo el chico mirandola fijamente a los ojos - porfavor hermana y antes de que el chico se pudiera poner en marcha, la muchacha hablo

- Espera..., y si el nos descubre...- dijo preocupada  
>- De quien hablas... -<br>- Sabes bien a quien me refiero ...- dijo ella

No se escucho contestacion alguna, pues en ese momento se escucho un profundo lamento que les puso los pelos de punta

- Si sigues diciendo eso nos va a descubrir - dijo el joven - adelante Aly, ya falta poco y sera mejor para nosotros que no nos vean

- Aun conservo las marcas - dijo la chica con desgana levantandose la manga

-Fin sueño de Harry -

Se desperto sobresaltado.. Lo ultimo que vio, como cada noche fue a la chica mostrandole el brazo a su hermano en el cual habia una cortada profunda..

-Potter! - Grito su tio desde el otro lado de la Puerta - el desayuno

- Ya voy tio Vernon -

Comenso a cambiarse mientras pensaba en el sueño que habia tenido...  
>Cada vez se mostraba una escena mas, lo cual para su desgracia no aportaba mucha informacion pues el pequeño fragmento que veia era ese extraño pasillo.<p>

Sin Embargo.. habia algo en esos jovenes que lograban que si curiosidad creciera un poco mas. Incluso ese sueño logro que pudiera superar ese estado tan deprimente que tenia en las ultimas semanas, debido a la muerte de su padrino.

Apunto mentalmente, preguntarle a Hermione acerca de la existencia del cetro del crepusculo, y abrio la puerta de su dormitorio, observo el barandal de la escalera, el cual estaba en reparacion debido a una de las inumerables ravietas de Dudley al saberse castigado por sus padres durante el verano.

Sonrio... Al menos habia un poco de sentido comun en sus tios

Entro al comedor en el cual estaban sus unicos familiares con vida admirando el televisor, Tio Vernon protando su ropa de trabajo, y tia Petunia aun con la bata de dormir. Dudley estaba sentado en la silla mas proxima al televisor, ya bañado y perfumado, pues a pesar de estar en verano...Dudley se preparaba para ir a la Preparatoria...

Espero a que sus tios se levantaran de desayunar y tomo asiento, lanzo una mirada malevola a Dudley y como quien no quiere la cosa pregunto...

- A donde vas?-

- Creo que no te interesa - le dijo Tia Petunia que estaba cerca

Harry miro un folleto que Dudley llevaba en su mano, eran sus calificaciones

-Reprobaste algo - le pregunto con un poco de malicia en su voz  
>- Si - le dijo Dudley sin pena alguna<br>- que materia...-  
>- Biologia 3 -<p>

Harry rio por lo bajo, recordo...

-Flashback-

Era la 1 de la tarde de aquel caluroso verano...

-Dursey, Dudley...- Exclamo la Profesora Nidia

Un Niño de Siete años se levanto de su banco.. y camino hacia el escritorio de la maestra...

Harry lo miraba desde su pupitre que era el mas proximo a la maestra, ya que desde Navidad el tenia que sentarse alado del escritorio  
>No era por su conducta..sino..Un medio de Proteccion segun le decia la Maestra...Ante los abusoso de Dudley<p>

El Chico miro sus calificaciones e hiso una mueca de asco...

-Fin FlashBack-

-No es la primera ves que repruebas cierto-le dijo a su primo

Dudley lo miro asustado.. Acaso se habia enterado de que en su Segundo año de Primaria el habia reprobado una materia, que despues de una gran discucion de sus padres con su maestra, habia obtenido un milagroso 6 de calificacion...  
>Si hubiera sido cualquier materia hubiera sido algo pasable...pero Reprobar la materia de Plastilina 2 era una Ofensa para la humanidad.<p>

Observo a Dudley salir junto con tio Vernon, escucho el motor del carro encender y los vio alejarse a lo largo de la calle, volvio la mirada a tia Petunia la cual se encontraba hablando por telefono, de seguro con la vecina chismosa del numero 8 de su misma calle, el objetivo de las criticas de el dia de hoy, eran los nuevos vecinos, los cuales al parecer eran un par de jovenes de una edad similar a la de Harry, mas sin embargo el no habia tenido la oportunidad ni siquiera de verlos.

Se dirigio a su habitacion, antes de que su tia notara su precencia y lo pusiera a realizar labores domesticas, echo una mirada alrededor, desde su cama sin tender hasta el escritorio desordenado, Se dedico a mirar la jaula de su lechuza Hedwig, la cual habia regresado esa mañana con un raton muerto, el cual ya de seguro se encontraba en la barriga de su lechuza.

Un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos, miro hacia la ventana que daba a la casa contigua, y lo que vio le hiso quedarse sin habla, en el cuarto contiguo habia una chica, de al parecer su misma edad, cabello castaño, piel blanca... el unico problema que tenia era que justo en ese momento la chica no estaba en condiciones de ser vista, Era la primera vez que harry veia una chica en ese estado y no pudo dejar de notar que la chica tenia un cuerpo...

- Perfecto - dijo Harry escribiendo una carta a Ron contandole lo que habia visto, ya habian pasado varias horas desde ese pequeño incidente y no sin antes hace runa buena imagen mental, habia decidido informar a su mejor amigo de su situacion.

Le dio a Hedwig la carta, esta le dio un pequeño pellizco afectuoso y volo hacia la ventana que daba a la calle, Harry la vio alejarse hasta que se perdio de vista, suspiro, tomo un libro que habia tomado de la sala de los menesteres el año anterior, durante las sesiones del ED.

Se sento en su cama a leer, hasta que una luz lo distrajo de su lectura, miro de donde provenia y vio que la chica habia regresado, por lo que por impulso, o almenos eso pensaba Harry tomo una rapida decision, con algo de nerviosismo abrio la ventana que daba hacia el cuarto de la chica se sento en el marco y empeso a leer el libro como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Jamas lo vas a poder leer si lo tienes alreves - dijo la chica desde su ventana

Harry casi se cae de la ventana de el susto y rojo como un tomate respondio

- oh gracias, empesaba a pensar que estaba en otro idioma -

- es la respuesta mas boba que he escuchado - dijo la chica mirandolo - soy Allisson y tu eres?

- Harry - dijo el

- mucho gusto - dijo ella con una sonrisa, dio media vuelta y se fue a abrir la puerta, un chico entro a su cuarto con la cara sucia, codos raspados y un Jersey blanco ( como el del equipo de los acereros de Pittsburgh ) lleno de sangre

- Ali, has visto mi shampoo - dijo el

- No, pero si quieres usa el mio - dijo ella divertida

- No pienso usar shampoo de niñas... y ese quien es - dijo el mirando directo a Harry

- se llama Harry es nuestro vecino - dijo ella y después se dirigió a Harry

- el es mi Hermano Robert - dijo Allison - has de perdonar su apariencia pero acaba de jugar, - dijo con una sonrisa - ahora vete - le dijo a su hermano

Harry rio y le dijo

- porque venia así? -

- tubo un partido de fútbol americano, a mi se me figura un deporte de salvajes, pero a el le gusta -

Se quedaron platicando toda la Trade y cuando empeso a anochecer Allisson exclamo

- mira.. El cielo se ve muy lindo ... Sabes que es el crepúsculo?

- el crepúsculo ? -

- si es cuando el dia llega a su fin, y el horizonte se torna obscuro, mi mama dice que es cuando Nuestro Mundo, se funde con el de los espiritus, en ese momento justo puedes hacer una oración, y los espíritus te pueden responder...

Harry la miro... ella hiso lo mismo y haci estuvieron hasta que a Harry se le resvalo el codo por el marco de la ventana y Alisson sonrio divertida

- Hablamos mañana Harry se hace tarde y tengo que alistarme para una fiesta mas noche... Por que no vienes ?

- Si por que no... a que hora ?

- a las 10 de la noche.. asta entonces Harry - le sonrió - y por favor procura no observar mientras me visto -dijo ella guiñándole un ojo


	2. un verano diferente

Pensar en Ir a una fiesta de carácter muggle, era algo nuevo para Harry, era bien sabido que el muchacho usaba la ropa muggle de su primo, la cual le quedaba sumamente grande, además que cuando el estudiaba en la primaria e incluso en las vacaciones de verano que pasaba en casa de sus tios, jamás había socializado con alguien que no fueran ellos, o con la señora Figg y sus gatos.

-Ahí fue en donde cayo en cuenta que no tenia nada decente que ponerse, o mejor dicho no tenia nada que ponerse, y no era una muy buena opción ir con sus túnicas del colegio o con una de gala, por lo que decidió tomar una medida un poco desesperada

- -Tio Vernon? - menciono Harry entrando a el comedor, donde su tio miraba un partido de la Premier League, este gruño en señal de que lo escuchaba

- -Yo.. me preguntaba si me podias prestar algo de dinero, ya sabes necesito comprarme algo de ropa y pues se me hiso fa…

- -Prestarte dinero? - dijo el interrumpiéndolo - que no se supone que el gigante anormal juro que tus padres te dejaron una buena fortuna? O será que ya se te acabo?

- - No tio es solo que…

- -O porque no empeñas esa escoba voladora? O esa sucia lechuza que no hace nada mas que chillar toda la noche?

- -Si tengo dinero, tio - empeso a decir Harry perdiendo la paciencia - solo que es dinero de mi mundo, por eso me atrevi a pedirte el préstamo, te juro que cuando vaya a Gringotts te devuelvo tres veces mas de lo que me prestaste

- -Gringotts?

- -Si, el banco de mi mundo

- -Me regresaras 3 veces mas de la cantidad, cierto - dijo tio Vernon entornando la mirada, analizando el trato que estaba efectuando con su sobrino

- -Hasta el ultimo centavo -

- -Esta bien - dijo Vernon sacando su cartera y dándole a Harry el dinero

- - Muchas gracias tio - dijo el muchacho saliendo del comedor con una sonrisa,

No mal llego a la puerta de la casa cuando escucho el bramido de su tio, de seguro el tottenham ( equipo de tio Vernon ) acababa de recibir un gol de parte del Real Madrid, justo a tiempo Harry había hecho el trato con el porque de seguro no le hubiera prestado nada.

Se dirigió a el centro comercial que estaba cercano a Privet Drive, eran pasadas de las 8 por lo que tenia poco tiempo para lograr conseguir un atuendo bonito para en la noche….

Mientras…

- - No porque Derek tenga algo contra el, no quiere decir que yo también - decía Allison sentada en el comedor, eran cerca de las 9 de la noche, ella y su hermano estaban discutiendo momentos antes de que Harry llegara.

- -Lo se, pero debes saber que no podemos arriesgarlo, el no debe saber que la única persona que lo puede vencer vive a una ventana de ti

- -No entiendo porque tenemos que hacerle caso, ya estamos grandecitos, recuerda que hace años lo decidimos, rechazamos esa vida, rechazamos ese reino, y como quiera seguimos siendo victimas de sus locuras.

- Allison tu sabes mas que nadie que yo quiero terminar eso, pero no debemos de dejar que el se entere de que Harry Potter es nuestro vecino, lo va a….

- -Matar - dijo una figura encapuchada en medio de un bosque, estaba de pie sobre un altar mirando hacia unas extrañas criaturas de color oscuro, estas tenían un cuerpo parecido a un gorila, con brazos anchos y patas pequeñas, lo único que hacia que no fueran unos gorilas eran sus cabezas las cuales tenían un aspecto de disco, con unas extrañas inscripciones de color rojo sangre grabadas en ellas.

- -Ahora mis chacales, pronto será el dia en el que logremos salir de aquí, pronto lograremos que se consume el crepúsculo, mientras las oscuridad siga creciendo podremos extender nuestro reino con el de la luz.

Un grito de guerra se escucho de aquellos seres, habían estado encerrados mas de mil años, cuando un grupo de 4 magos los habían encerrado en el reino de las sombras, el sello que los resguardaba estaba a punto de romperse, hace poco mas de 15 años una gran cantidad de muertes, de sufrimiento y de guerra, el sello había sido gravemente dañado, solo un acto de total maldad lo hubiera roto, pero al parecer cuando estaba a punto de romperse, el sello brillo y se volvió a formar, al parecer la guerra había terminado y ellos seguirían cautivos por la eternidad.

Entonces apareció el, Derek, el que se había convertido en su líder, en alguien que depositaron sus esperanzas para poder salir de esa prisión y al parecer por un giro del destino hace un poco mas de un año, el sello se empezó a opacar, el brillo empeso a irse, la oscuridad había regresado y al parecer esta vez para siempre.

Harry se encontraba tendido en su cama, había regresado hace 10 minutos de la fiesta, había estado bailando con su nueva amiga toda la noche y entre risas y sonrisas, se dio cuenta que no solo el mundo mágico podía ser divertido, incluso olvido a Voldemort por una noche, Allison cada segundo lo sorprendia mas.

Durante la noche había descubierto una serie de cosas, Robert.. el hermano gemelo de Allison (mayor por 2 minutos, como le gustaba recordarle a su hermanita) era un chico honesto y responsable, protector en cierta medida con su hermana y estaba enamorado de un chica llamada Vannesa

Allison era una chica fiestera, mas sin embargo responsable y centrada, con una sonrisa radiante y una alegría que era contagiosa a todos, estaba un poco loca, en cuestión de su actitud y eso era lo que a Harry mas le gustaba de ella.

Pasaron los dias, en los cuales la relacion entre Harry y sus nuevos vecinos iba viento en popa, para el chico eran las mejores vacaciones que habia tenido en Privet Drive desde que tenia memoria, y eso era mucho decir, ya que recordando sus antiguos veranos eran sumamente deprorables.

Habia sin embargo algo sumamente extraño en ellos, Harry habia notado que en varias ocaciones cuando salia algun tema acerca de la familia de los chicos, estos evitaban rotundamente la conversacion, y el habia llegado a determinar que vivian solos y que los padres de los chicos no eran el mejor ejemplo para ellos.

Julio estaba apunto de terminar, y el cumpleaños de nuestro protagonista estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Ron, el mejor amigo de Harry en el colegio ya lo habia invitado a pasar las vacaciones con el, este hecho habia ocacionado un gran dilema en el chico debido a que no tenia la intencion de separarse de Aly, y no queria que su mejor amigo se lo tomara a mal. Estaba a punto de mandarle la carta disiendole que iria pasando su cumpleaños, para de esta forma pasar su dia con la muchacha que le habia alegrado el verano. Cuando escucho la voz de su tio llamandolo desde la planta baja.

- muchacho debemos de hablar - dijo su tio seriamente, sentado en un sillon de la sala, alado de el estaban Petunia y Dudley con una exprecion de tension

Harry lo miro extrañado, no era la primera vez que sus tios querian hablar con el, mas sin embargo si era la primara que lo hacian de esa manera

- veras Potter, recordaras a los Mason verdad? - dijo Vernon

Sin duda que los recordaba, antes de su segundo año en Hogwarts, los Dursley tuvieron la oportunidad de poder dejar Privet Drive y comprar un departamento en Mallorca, claro que todo se vino abajo debido en gran parte a Harry, pues justamente ese mismo dia, se le ocurrio a Dobby empesar con los procesos para salvarle la vida a nuestro protagonista de los horrores de la camara de los secretos.

- que hay con ellos - dijo Harry sin comprender

- pues resulta que decidieron invertir en Grunnings ( la empresa de taladros de tio Vernon ) y por lo tanto tenemos que ir a España para lograr llegar a un acuerdo sin la presencia de esos asquerosos pajarracos.

- entonces, iremos a España?

- iremos me suena a manada - replico su tia - tu te quedaras aqui y cuidaras la casa, confiamos en que ya tienes la suficiente edad para que no la quemes.

Harry se quedo atonito, no lograba creer las palabras de su tia...

Mientras tanto en la casa de alado

Allison y Robert estaban en el cuarto de la chica, al parecer estaban entablados en una fuerte discusión en la cual como todas las discusiones entre los dos hermanos era acerca de los sucesos que estaban proximos a suceder.

- Estoy harta de esto - gritaba ella a Robert que estaba sentado en la cama de ella

- Y que quieres que haga - dijo el con una voz tranquila

- Decirle que no queremos, decirle que somos felices -

- es lo que quiero, mas el no lo entendera- replico el chico

- tenemos que protegerlo, el es el unico que puede usar el cetro - dijo ella

- no hables tan alto, es muy pronto para que el se entere -

- por mi que se entere, es enserio; a mi no me importa que descubra la verdad -

- en verdad lo quieres? - dijo el

- y mucho - dijo ella molesta.

- entonces ayudame a seguir con esto - dijo el chico

- y hasta cuando le diremos que tambien somos magos - dijo ella

- creo que ya es hora de eso -

Harry subia las escaleras, al fin habia encontrado una solucion para su problema, no tenia que dejar a Allison sola, y tampoco a sus amigos, por lo que la ser visperas de su cumpleaños, decidio celebrarse en casa. por lo que rapidamente decidio mandarle una carta a sus dos mejores amigos, indicandoles la direccion ( la cual seguramente ya conocian ) y la hora en la que debian estar ahi.

Al chico no le importo el hecho de que sus tios lo dejaran a cargo de la casa, por lo que no escatimo y decidio invitar no solo a Ron y a Hermione, sino tambien a la pequeña Ginny Weasley y a los hermanos gemelos de Ron. Fred Y George


End file.
